Seven Years of Love
by Chikuma Asuhara
Summary: "Jonghun-ah, kau boleh melupakan apapun, tapi jangan pernah lupakan kata Appa, ne?" / "Apapun yang terjadi, jangan pernah abaikan burung bangau yang menghinggapimu, arraseo?"/ My first Wonkyu :D
1. Chapter 1

..7 Years of Love..

Author :: Suha Camui

Pair : WonKyu, Sibum

Happy Reading^^

* * *

"Noona, apa kau mau menolongku?"

Seorang yeoja berambut ikal kehitaman itu menghampiri ranjang adiknya, lalu duduk di samping ranjang tempat adiknya sedang duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang.

"Apa itu, Kyunnie?" Tanyanya lembut sambil menyingkap poni adiknya yang ternyata sudah memanjang sejak terakhir mereka bertemu setahun yang lalu.

"Aku ingin Noona meletakkan keranjang ini pada sebuah meja di taman gereja …" Sang adik menyerahkan sekeranjang origami tujuh warna berbentuk burung bangau.

.

.

.

.

_Kubiarkan burung bangau ini pergi menghampirimu, agar bisa menyampaikan kata "Saranghae" pada tiap kepaknya…_

_Sebagai pengganti kata "Saranghae" yang tak sempat terucap…_

_Sebagai bukti pada Sang Waktu, bahwa aku mencintaimu…_

_Saranghae~_

_-Cho-_

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang lelaki bertubuh atletis duduk di bangku taman sebuah gereja dengan sekeranjang origami burung bangau. Bibirnya terus mengulas senyum manis, menampilkan lesung yang cukup dalam sejak dia menemukan keranjang itu di bangku yang selalu di singgahinya jika selesai berdoa.

Apalagi terdapat selembar kertas yang terdapat kata-kata sederhana dan manis seperti itu, membuat pipinya sedikit bersemu. Dia mulai membongkar lipatan-lipatan kertas origami itu dan senyumnya semakin mengembang saat menemukan kalimat "Saranghae" di tiap kertas origami itu.

Tanpa tahu seorang pemuda berambut ikal caramel terus memperhatikannya dan ikut tersenyum dari balik pohon. Pada akhirnya dia putuskan untuk berbalik dan menghampiri mobil silver metalik yang terparkir tidak jauh dari taman gereja.

"Bagaimana?" sebuah suara menyambutnya saat dia sudah menduduki kursi di belakang.

Pemuda itu kembali mengulas senyum di bibir merah mudanya, "Dia tersenyum."

"Hanya itu? Dan kau tidak menghampirinya?"

Pemuda itu menggeleng. Lalu pandangannya beralih pada sebuah bangunan serba putih. Gereja yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta pada seorang lelaki untuk pertama kalinya.

"Suatu saat nanti, aku ingin menikah di gereja ini, Yesung Hyung…"

Si supir tersenyum, kemudian menyalakan mesin mobil dan menjalankannya. "Apa kau akan memilihku untuk jadi pendampingmu, Kyu?" Dia bisa melihat dari kaca kemudi, pemuda itu tersenyum meski masih memandangi bangunan itu.

"Tentu saja."

.

.

.

.

.

Seven years later…

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda berambut ikal caramel masih terlihat sibuk melipat kertas menjadi sebentuk burung bangau, lalu meletakkannya pada sebuah kotak berwarna baby blue. Kemudian melipat kembali kertas-kertas yang tersisa. Kegiatan yang selalu di lakukannya jika kondisi tubuhnya membaik.

"Aigoo~ apa kau tidak lelah melipat kertas segi empat itu, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun mendongak dan mendapati seorang pria berambut hitam menghampirinya dengan nampan berisi makan siangnya. Ia tersenyum, lalu menggeleng pelan. Melanjutkan kembali aktivitas yang sudah di lakukan sejak dia berumur lima belas. Tujuh tahun yang lalu…

Pria itu meletakkan nampan dan mulai menyendok bubur, menyodorkannya pada Kyuhyun yang langsung membuka mulutnya. "Kau tahu, aku sendiri lelah melihatmu selama tujuh tahun membuat origami-origami ini…" Keluhnya, pura-pura.

Kyuhyun menelan bubur di mulutnya, lalu tersenyum tipis menanggapi. "Masih kurang dua ratus lima puluh, Hyung…"

"Biarkan aku membantumu." Yesung kembali menyuapi Tuan muda yang sudah di anggapnya sebagai adiknya sendiri.

"Ani. Aku ingin menyelesaikannya sampai seribu…"

"Ayolah, Kyu… Apa kau masih mempercayai mitos itu? Bahwa harapanmu akan terkabul jika membuat seribu origami burung bangau?" terdengar sedikit nada meremehkan dari ucapan Yesung.

Kyuhyun hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum tipis. "Aku mempercayai satu-satunya tujuan hidupku, Hyung…"

"Menikah dengan Choi Siwon, eh?"

Semburat merah muda kembali hadir tiap kali nama itu terdengar. Ia mengangguk sekali membuat rambut karamelnya bergelombang pelan, terlihat sangat imut.

"Kyu, tujuh tahun sudah berlalu. Choi Siwon pasti telah memiliki kekasih di California…"

Gerakan tangan Kyuhyun terhenti sebentar, lalu melanjutkan kembali kegiatannya melipat kertas-kertas di atas meja.

"Kertasnya habis, Hyung…" Ucap Kyuhyun saat menyadari tidak ada lagi kertas yang bisa di lipatnya.

Yesung menghela. Dia tahu Tuan Muda-nya itu tidak akan menanggapi kalimat bantahan yang selalu dia keluarkan. Dia sendiri tidak bisa terus menerus melihat kondisi Kyuhyun yang terkadang memburuk karena terlalu memaksakan diri untuk membuat seribu burung bangau. Tapi, Tuan Muda-nya itu begitu keras kepala.

Kyuhyun mengambil mangkuk berisi bubur yang masih tersisa setengah. Menatapnya sebentar. Perlahan, ia menyuapnya sendiri. Dia memejamkan matanya ketika ada rasa yang sering di rasakan indra pengecapnya. "Ugh… Asin…"

Kyuhyun tahu, jika bubur itu jarang di beri garam. Tapi tiap kali pembahasan mengenai Choi Siwon, maka bubur itu akan selalu terasa asin di indra pengecapnya. Karena air mata Kyuhyun-lah yang memberi rasa lain pada bubur yang selalu hambar.

Terlahir dengan tubuh yang lemah membuatnya tidak bisa bertindak seperti remaja sehat lainnya. Berteman dengan puluhan peratalan rumah sakit. Mengonsumsi ribuan butir obat. Hal itu sudah biasa baginya.

Kyuhyun tahu Yesung sangat menyayanginya. Dan diapun merasakan hal yang sama pada pria yang sudah bersamanya sejak ia berusia tujuh tahun. Terlebih saat Noona-nya, Cho Ahra, harus melanjutkan studinya keluar negeri, membuatnya sedikit kesepian.

Dia tidak ingin terus membebani Yesung dengan dirinya. Kyuhyun tahu Yesung sendiri telah memiliki kekasih, Kim Ryeowook, koki di rumahnya. Bahkan dia terkadang iri dengan namja berpipi tirus itu. Di cintai oleh orang yang kita cintai pasti sangat membahagiakan. Bukan berarti dia ingin Yesung mencintainya.

Namun ia ingin lelaki yang ada dalam hatinya, Choi Siwon, yang mencintainya. Sebuah harapan tulus dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun sejak tujuh tahun yang lalu…

.

..

.

.

Suara sepatu higheels yang beradu dengan lantai marmer menggema di rumah megah milik Keluarga Cho. Yeoja cantik pemilik sepatu itu semakin mempercepat langkahnya saat menemukan hal di carinya.

Di buka pintu cokelat itu. Ia melihat sang adik sedang duduk di balkon kamarnya. Wajahnya menampakkan kerinduan yang teramat ketika melihat pemilik punggung rapuh itu menyenandungkan sebuah lagu. Seven years of Love…

"Kyunnie~ Bogoshippoo~" Ahra langsung memeluk leher adik laki-lakinya dari belakang.

Kyuhyun tersenyum menanggapi sikap Noona-nya. "Do bogoshippo, Noona…"

Ahra beringsut pindah ke hadapan Kyuhyun, menduduki kursi besi bercat putih. Sudah sangat lama sekali dia tidak melihat wajah stoic yang justru sangat manis baginya itu. "Aigoo~ Kau tambah manis, Kyunnie…". Ahra mencubit kedua pipi pucat Kyuhyun.

"Noona, aku namja. Dan aku tampan."

Yeoja itu terkekeh. Justru sikap keras kepala itu begitu manis di matanya. "Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini, Kyu?"

Namja pucat itu tersenyum manis, betapa ia merindukan Noona-nya setelah tujuh tahun tidak bertemu. Setelah ia meminta sang Noona membantunya meletakkan sekeranjang burung bangau buatannya kesebuah kursi taman gereja pagi-pagi sekali, sebelum Noona-nya itu berangkat ke California.

"Nan gwenchana, Noona…" Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Ah, iya… Kudengar dari Yesung, kau sangat suka burung bangau. Sebelum ke Korea, aku mampir ke Jepang dan membeli ini untukmu…" Ahra menyerahkan sebuah kotak pada adiknya.

Namja berkulit seputih susu itu membuka tutup kotak dan menatap takjub pada benda yang ada di dalamnya. Sebuah kristal berwarna biru dengan ukiran berbentuk sepasang burung bangau yang terlihat saling merangkul.

"Cantik…"

Ahra menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya yang tertumpu pada meja kaca. "Apa kau tahu kisah sepasang burung bangau itu?"

Kyuhyun mendongak, lalu menggeleng.

"Aku mendengarnya dari ahjussi pemilik toko," Yeoja berambut hitam itu menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi sambil menikmatai terpaan hawa hangat khas musim semi.

"Pada jaman dahulu, ada seorang prajurit perang yang tersesat di sebuah gunung bersalju. Ia begitu ingin pulang kerumah, tempat kekasihnya menunggu. Di tengah perjalanan, dia merasa lapar, lalu melihat sepasang bangau. Ia iri pada bangau itu. Sepasang bangau itu saja bisa bersama di tengah badai salju. Di ambil anak panah di punggungnya, dan anak panah itu melesat cepat menembus jantung sang bangau jantan. Entah kenapa rasa laparnya menghilang dan dia melanjutkan perlajanan untuk segera sampai di lereng gunung.

Tapi baru setengah perjalanan dia merasa tubuhnya semakin lemas dan rasa kantuk yang sangat. Dia memejamkan matanya perlahan. Di pelupuk matanya dia bisa melihat "Seseorang" yang sangat cantik dengan balutan kimono seputih salju dan mata sendu terlihat sedang mendekap sesuatu. Ia berpikir bahwa "Sosok" itu mungkinkah Shinigami, tapi justru menunjuk sebuah arah.

Prajurit itu begitu penasaran dengan apa yang di dekap "Sosok" itu dengan begitu hati-hati. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat tengkoraklah sesuatu yang di dekapnya. Mata sang prajurit seketika terbuka dan dengan sisa tenaganya ia berusaha bangkit. Dia melihat sesuatu yang perlahan bergerak lalu memanahnya bermaksud untuk di jadikan santapan, namun betapa terkejutnya Si prajurit saat mendapati bangau betina yang pernah ia temui. Kabut di gunung perlahan memudar dan menampakkan cahaya-cahaya kecil. Sebuah pemukiman desa. Ia menangis sambil memeluk bangau betina yang ternyata mendekap tengkorak Si bangau jantan. Si bangau betina justru menolong Sang prajurit yang telah membunuh kekasihnya."

"Cerita yang menyedihkan, Noona…"

"Ye, memang menyedihkan. Tapi kau tahu, Kyu, bahwa bagaimanapun, sepasang bangau itu terus bersama… Itu sebabnya si bangau betina menolong prajurit itu agar bisa kembali pada kekasihnya yang sedang menunggu kepulangannya…"

.

.

.

.

.

Suatu hari, Kyuhyun merasa keadaan tubuhnya lebih baik dan dia merasa heran dengan orang yang sedang sibuk mendekorasi ruang tamu serta sibuk memasak hidangan.

"Yesung Hyung, ada apa?"

Yesung terus mendorong kursi roda tempat Kyuhyun duduk, tersenyum, "Nanti malam calon kakak iparmu akan datang, Kyu."

"Mwo?"

Yesung terkekeh pelan. "Kudengan dari Wookie, saat Ahra agasshi berada di California, ada seorang pria ramah yang membuatnya merasa nyaman. Setelah lima tahun berkenalan, pria itu melamarnya."

"Pantas saja wajah Noona terlihat sangat bahagia… Pria itu pasti sangat beruntung bisa menikahi Noona…"

Sesampainya di taman kediaman Cho, Yesung kembali menuju dapur untuk mengambil snack yang sudah di siapkan untuk Kyuhyun. Sedangkan namja berambut sewarna caramel itu memandang langit dan menangkap beberapa kelopak sakura yang gugur.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Choi Siwon? Ini adalah hari yang sama, saat pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu di taman gereja, tujuh tahun yang lalu. Apa kau mengingatnya? Apa kau mengingatku?"

Di genggam kelopak itu seraya memejamkan kedua iris madunya. Angin hangat musim semi berhembus perlahan. Begitu nyaman. Dan ini adalah angin musim semi terhangat yang pernah di rasakannya.

.

..

.

.

.

Begitu banyak orang berpakaian resmi yang berkumpul di ruang tamu kediaman Keluarga Cho. Mereka sibuk saling berbincang tentang bisnis. Alunan musik lembut menambah kesan damai malam itu.

"Kyunnie~"

Sebuah panggilan itu menyadarkan Kyuhyun. Ia melihat seorang yeoja cantik, rambut hitamnya di gelung namun beberapa helai di biarkan jatuh, menggenakan gaun berbahan satin berwarna caramel. Sangat cantik dan manis.

"Kau cantik, Noona…" Puji Kyuhyun.

Ahra menghampiri adiknya, memasangkan kemeja senada dengan gaun yang di kenakannya. Sosok Kyuhyun justru terkesan lebih manis. Warna madu yang beradu dengan kulit putih susunya sangat pas.

"Kau sangat manis malam ini, Kyu." Ahra tersenyum lembut dan mengusap lembut rambut ikal Kyuhyun. "Kau tahu, justru kau terlihat seperti yang akan menikah malam ini…"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Tapi, kaulah pengantin sesungguhnya, Noona…"

.

.

.

.

Perlahan Ahra dan Kyuhyun menuruni anak tangga. Semua mata menatap takjub kedua saudara yang mewarisi kesempurnaan itu. Tanpa tahu, mata Kyuhyun hanya tertuju pada seorang namja berpostur tinggi tegap.

Tuan Cho memperkenalkan pria itu sebagai calon suami dari Noona-nya.

Kyuhyun mengulas sebuah senyuman manis ketika Ahra menoleh padanya. Noona-nya tidak boleh tahu, jika pria itu adalah lelaki yang di cintainya selama tujuh tahun. Pria yang pernah menerima sekeranjang burung bangau dengan kata "Saranghae" di tiap lembarnya. Pria yang telah mengisi mimpi indahnya sejak tujuh tahun yang lalu..

Ahra berjalan kearah Kyuhyun, mengamit tangan pucat itu dan menuntunnya kehadapan seorang pria bertubuh tinggi. Calon suaminya.

"Choi Siwon imnida…" Pria itu sedikit membungkuk memperkenalkan diri.

Kyuhyun tersenyum teramat manis. Ini untuk pertama kalinya dia berhadapan dengan pria pemilik marga Choi itu. Pria itu sungguh tampan. Sangat pantas bersanding dengan Noona-nya, Cho Ahra. Bukan Cho Kyuhyun…

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida… Annyeong, Siwon Hyung…"

Senyum cerah mengiasi bibir merah Ahra ketika mendengar adiknya langsung memanggil "Hyung" pada calon suaminya.

Tak pernah sadar jika tangan Kyuhyun mengepal dalam saku celananya. Berusaha menahan getaran tubuh dan air mata yang mendesak ingin keluar. Tanpa tahu rasa perih yang bersarang di hatinya jauh lebih sakit dari telapak tangannya yang berdarah karena saking kuatnya kepalan tangan Kyuhyun, sampai-sampai kuku jarinya menembus telapak tangannya.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun terbangun dengan lemas. Tirai jendela kamarnya telah tersibak.

Pasti Yesung Hyung yang melakukannya, pikirnya.

Malam ini, untuk pertama kalinya selama tujuh tahun, Kyuhyun tidak lagi memimpikan seorang Choi Siwon.

Dengan pelan, Kyuhyun bangkit dari ranjangnya menuju sebuah meja. Ia duduk di kursi sambil menatap kotak kaca itu. Sudah begitu banyak origami burung bangau dengan kertas warna-warni di dalamnya.

Tangannya mengambil tumpukan kertas segi empat, lalu melipat tiap bagiannya sehingga menjadi burung bangau yang begitu di sukainya.

"Tersisa seratus lagi…" desahnya sambil tetap tersenyum.

"Kyunnie~"

Kyuhyun menoleh kearah pintu kamar ketika panggilan nyaring itu terdengar. Bibirnya kembali tersenyum saat melihat kepala Ahra muncul dari pintu bercat caramel itu.

Ahra berjalan menghampiri adiknya, lalu duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun sambil menatap kotak kaca di atas meja. "Sudah sebanyak ini…". Ahra meraih kotak kaca itu, meletakkannya di atas pangkuannya.

"Tinggal sembilan puluh lagi, Noona…" Kyuhyun kembali focus pada kertas origami hijau yang sedang di lipatnya.

"Euhm… Seminggu lagi kami akan menikah… Aku ingin kau hadir, Kyu…". Ahra merebahkan kepalanya di pundak kanan adiknya. "Aku ingin ketika aku dan dia di depan altar, diiringi permainan piano-mu…"

Kyuhyun masih tersenyum, "Chukkae, Noona… Ah! Apa kau tidak ingin memeluk adik laki-lakimu ini? Atau karena sudah ada Choi Siwon, kau enggan memelukku?". Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Ia menghadap Noona-nya yang sedang terkekeh pelan.

"Aish! Apa yang kau katakan, Kyu. Aku akan terus memelukmu, Adikku yang manis…" Ahra mendekap tubuh Kyuhyun sembari tersenyum bahagia.

Namja bersurai caramel itu membalas pelukan hangat Noona yang begitu di sayanginya. Ia tidak ingin Ahra tahu jika matanya memanas dan cairan bening menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Apa kau bahagia, Noona?"

Yeoja berambut ikal kehitaman itu tersenyum, meresapi kehangatan tubuh adiknya, sembari mengelus punggung yang terbalut kemeja burgundy itu. Ia mengangguk, "Nan Haengbokhae, Kyu…"

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, membuat airmata yang awalnya menggenang, perlahan menelusuri pipi putihnya sambil mengulas senyum yang begitu indah di bibir merah muda itu. "Aku akan bahagia jika kau bahagia, Noona…". Bisik Kyuhyun

.

.

.

.

Kini kotak kaca itu telah genap berisi seribu burung bangau.

Tepat pada saat pernikahan Cho Ahra dan Choi Siwon berlangsung.

Juga tepat kesehatan Kyuhyun semakin memburuk akibat selama seminggu menyelesaikan seratus origami.

.

.

.

.

Siwon menghadap yeoja cantik di hadapannya. Ia mengambil cincin perak dari kotaknya dan mengamit tangan Ahra. Berniat memasangkan cincin perak itu di jari manisnya.

Cling!

Cincin itu terlepas dari tangan Siwon dan membentur lantai gereja. Kemudian menggelinding entah kemana.

Suasana gereja yang awalnya sunyi seketika berubah riuh.

Cincin itu sepertinya tahu, jika bukan Ahra-lah pemilik jari manis yang seukurannya.

Justru seorang pemuda yang kini sedang bertaruh nyawa…

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Aku…ingin melihatmu menggunakan setelan tuxedo putih. Kau pasti terlihat sangat tampan, Siwon Hyung..._

_Berdiri di sampingmu di depan altar. Mengucap janji lalu menyematkan sebuah cincin ke jari manismu…_

_Hidup bersama… mengadopsi satu atau dua bayi yang nantinya akan meramaikan rumah kita yang sederhana…_

_Lalu… mendengar kata "Saranghae" dari bibirmu meski hanya sekali…_

_Itulah harapan yang tersimpan pada seribu burung bangau yang kubuat selama tujuh tahun…_

_Sisa hidupku… Yang kuhabiskan untuk mencintaimu…_

_Choi Siwon, Saranghae…_

.

.

.

.

.

Setetes air jatuh dari sudut mata yang terpejam.

Menandakan selesainya tugas Sang Dewa Kematian menjemput sebuah nyawa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Five years later

.

.

.

.

"Jonghun-ah…" sapa seorang bocah bermanik bintang pada bocah lelaki yang lebih suka melihat bukunya ketimbang menatap si penyapa.

Bocah pemilik manik bintang itu duduk di samping bocah bernama Jonghun. Tidak berniat mengusik ketenangannya. Di ayunkan kedua kakinya yang menggantung kedepan dan kebelakang, sambil terus tersenyum menatap Jonghun dari samping.

"Hongki-ya…" seorang wanita berambut cokelat madu berjalan menghampiri putranya.

"Umma!" bocah pemilik mata bintang itu segera turun dari bangku taman dan melompat kegirangan ketika melihat Appa dan Umma-nya bersama.

"Eits! Kali ini kau di gendong Appa, Hongki…" Sang Appa langsung mengangkat tubuh putranya dalam gendongannya. "Kau tak ingin menyakiti Umma dan uri aegya, kan?"

Hongki mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup pipi Umma kesayangannya, lalu mengelus perut Sang Umma yang mulai membesar, calon adiknya. "Appa, turunkan aku…"

Sang Appa menurut dan menurunkan tubuh putranya. Sedangkan bocah kelewat semangat itu menghampiri Jonghun. Mengeluarkan sebuah lipatan kertas rapi berbentuk bangau. "Semoga kau cepat sembuh, Jonghun-ah… Annyeong~" Setelah membungkuk, Hongki langsung berlari menghampiri kedua orangtuanya.

Jonghun melirik malas origami di atas meja, kemudian memfokuskan diri pada buku yang sedari tadi dibacanya.

"Hei, apa kau tidak bosan dengan buku itu, Jonghunnie?"

Tubuh Jonghun terangkat dengan mudahnya oleh seorang pria tinggi, Appa-nya. "Aniyo, Appa. Itu buku pemberian Umma…"

"Kau menyukainya, eh?" kali ini suara Sang Umma yang terdengar dari punggung Appa-nya.

"Ye, Umma…"

"Dia jadi mirip denganmu, Bummie…"

Namja di belakang terkekeh. "Aku menemui dokter Park dulu…". Setelah mengusap surai hitam putranya, namja berkulit seputih salju itu memasuki ruang dokter di dekat taman rumah sakit.

Siwon menurunkan tubuh putranya dan mendudukkan Jonghun di pangkuannya. Mata hitamnya tertuju pada sebuah origami yang tergeletak di atas meja. "Origami siapa ini?"

"Milik Hongki…"

"Hm? Hongki?"

Jonghun mengangguk, "Anak laki-laki yang sering kemari. Dia memberikannya sambil berkata semoga aku cepat sembuh…"

Siwon tersenyum, membuat wajah tampannya masih terlihat meski tidak bisa di bilang masih muda.

"Hei, apa kau ingin mendengar kisah tentang seribu origami?"

"Eih?" Jonghun mendongak, menatap wajah Appa-nya dari bawah.

Siwon semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Kisah seorang pemuda yang percaya, bahwa jika ia membuat seribu origami bangau maka harapannya akan terkabul…"

Perlahan kelopak mata Siwon menutup.

Menampilkan seorang pemuda berkulit putih susu, bersurai caramel, dengan senyum terpatri di bibir merah mudanya, sedang melipat kertas segi empat.

"Di sisa hidupnya yang singkat, hanya di habiskan untuk mencintai seorang pria yang tidak pernah tahu, bahwa ada cinta yang begitu tulus untuknya. Pria bodoh yang akhirnya menyesal setelah pembuat origami itu tiada…"

"Lalu, apa origami itu di buang?"

Siwon membuka kembali matanya dan menggeleng. "Tidak. Seribu origami itu kini di simpan oleh pria bodoh itu. Masih dengan kotak kacanya… Tersimpan rapi di atas meja kerjanya, agar pria bodoh itu tidak lupa, masih ada begitu banyak harapan pada kotak kaca itu…"

"Siwonnie~" panggilan itu menginterupsi cerita Siwon. Ia menoleh, dan mendapat isyarat dari Kibum untuk mengantar Jonghun ke ruang periksa.

Siwon menurunkan putranya, lalu mengambil origami berwarna biru. Ia berlutut di depan Jonghun, menyamakan tinggi pada bocah berambut hitam pekat. Di ambil tangan kiri Jonghun, membuka telapak tangan putih itu, meletakkan origami bangau di telapak tangan putranya.

"Jonghun-ah, kau boleh melupakan apapun, tapi jangan pernah lupakan kata Appa, ne?"

Bocah berusia tujuh tahun itu memiringkan kepalanya, menatap bingung Sang Appa.

Siwon tersenyum, membuat kedua lesung pipi pemanis senyumnya terlihat. Tersenyum teduh menatap putranya. "Apapun yang terjadi, jangan pernah abaikan burung bangau yang menghinggapimu, arraseo?"

Jonghun mengangguk patuh, meski masih belum mengerti ucapan Appa-nya, origami berwarna biru itu di masukkannya kedalam saku jaketnya.

Siwon yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum. Cukup dirinya yang menjadi "Pria bodoh" dalam kisah Seven Years of Love…

-End-


	2. Chapter 2

Side Story of "Seven Year of Love"

.

.

.

In Five Year

.

.

.

-Happy Reading^^-

.

.

.

Siwon menghadap yeoja cantik di hadapannya. Ia mengambil cincin perak dari kotaknya dan mengamit tangan Ahra. Berniat memasangkan cincin perak itu di jari manisnya.

Cling!

Cincin itu terlepas dari tangan Siwon dan membentur lantai gereja. Kemudian menggelinding entah kemana.

Suasana gereja yang awalnya sunyi dan khidmat seketika berubah riuh.

Cincin itu sepertinya tahu, jika bukan Ahra-lah pemilik jari manis yang seukurannya.

Justru seorang pemuda yang kini sedang bertaruh nyawa…

.

.

.

.

Seluruh orang yang hadir langsung mencari cincin perak bermanik permata biru yang tiba-tiba menggelinding dan hilang begitu saja.

Seorang pelayan menghampiri Nyonya Cho sembari menyerahkan telepon genggam. Seketika raut wajah wanita yang masih menyimpan kecantikan itu berubah dan tiba-tiba menangis histeris ketika mendengar kabar tentang putranya.

Ahra yang menyadari perubahan raut ibunya berjalan mendekati. Tidak memperdulikan orang-orang yang heboh mencari cincin pernikahannya.

"Umma, waeyo?"

Nyonya Cho langsung memeluk putrinya, "Ky-Kyuhyun… bayiku yang manis…" racau wanita paruh baya itu di tengah isak tangisnya.

"Wa-wae?"

"Kita harus kerumah sakit."

.

.

.

.

Belum sempat mobil terparkir dengan benar, Ahra langsung berlari memasuki sebuah rumah sakit dengan menyeret gaun putihnya. Air mata tidak bisa menutupi jika ia benar-benar mencemaskan keadaan adik kesayangannya yang kini terbaring di ruang ICU.

Beberapa kali kakinya tersangkut gaunnya sendiri, dan dengan sigapnya Siwon menangkup bahu Ahra.

"Ye-Yesung-ah…" panggil Ahra ketika dia melihat pelayan adiknya dengan tampang kusut berdiri di depan ruang Operasi.

"Agasshi…"

"Ba-bagaimana… bagaimana keadaannya, Yesung-ah?" Ahra menghampiri Yesung dengan langkah tertatih karena lelah. Tangan kanannya bertumpu pada dinding, menjaganya agar tetap berdiri. Sedangkan tangan kirinya mengangkat sedikit gaun pernikahannya. Siwon masih tetap menopang tubuh Ahra dengan merangkul bahunya, membantu Ahra untuk terus berjalan.

"Sa-saya juga tidak tahu, Agasshi… Nadi Tuan Muda semakin lemah saat di bawa kerumah sakit…"

Ahra membekap mulutnya sendiri dengan air mata kembali menyusuri pipi putihnya. Wajah cantiknya tidak terlihat kini, karena wajah itu memperlihatkan ketakutan akan sesuatu.

Yesung melirik Siwon yang terus memeluk Ahra, sesekali memberi kecupan pada keningnya sembari mengucapkan kata-kata penenang.

Ingin sekali dirinya menghajar pria itu karena dialah alasan utama Kyuhyun sekarat.

Tapi di sisi lain ia ingin mengucap terima kasih karena dialah satu-satunya penopang hidup Kyuhyun ketika dokter memperkirakan bahwa Tuan Muda-nya tidak akan merayakan ulang tahun yang ke-20.

Bisa bertahan di usia ke-22 tahun adalah sebuah keajaiban. Dan karena Siwon-lah Kyuhyun bertahan selama ini…

Tepat Tuan dan Nyonya Cho datang, Dokter Kim yang selama ini menangani kesehatan Kyuhyun keluar dari ruang ICU.

"Bagaimana dengan putraku, Youngwon?" Tuan Cho yang pertama menghampiri dokter sekaligus sahabatnya sejak masa kuliah dulu.

Dokter Kim menurunkan masker yang sedari tadi menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Wajahnya nampak lesu, "Mianhae, Hankyung-ah… Kyuhyun hanya bisa bertahan sampai sini…Tuhan menyudahi keajaibannya…". Pria itu menepuk pundak Tuan Cho, memberi isyarat untuk tegar.

Tangis Nyonya Cho pecah. Tubuh Ahra merosot seketika dengan pandangan kosong.

Sedangkan Yesung menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat, alisnya saling bertaut dengan mata yang tertutup. Kenangannya bersama Kyuhyun seminggu yang lalu berputar kembali.

:::

_Hyung, jika suatu saat aku pergi, berjanjilah untuk tidak menangisinya karena aku menyayangimu. Aku tidak ingin orang yang kusayangi menangisi kepergianku…Appa, Umma, Noona, dan kau adalah yang berharga bagiku…_

:::

Dia sudah berjanji untuk tidak menangis jika hari ini tiba, tapi sepertinya gagal. Bulir-bulir air menetes dari mata sabitnya.

"Mianhae, Kyu… Aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku…" desisnya lemah.

.

.

.

.

Ahra memasuki sebuah kamar di rumahnya. Betapa ia merindukan pemilik kamar ini. Kamar dengan nuansa warna burgundy, warna favorit adiknya. Tiap langkahnya menyusuri kamar luas itu, sambil mengabsen tiap sudutnya. Tidak ada yang berubah sejak kepergian adiknya seminggu yang lalu.

Bahkan aroma manis caramel masih dengan setia menguar lembut memenuhi kamar adiknya. Bibir tipis Ahra mengulas senyum. Dia tahu, adiknya belum meninggalkannya.

Matanya kembali menelusuri dan pandangannya terhenti pada sebuah kotak kaca berisi seribu origami warna-warni di atas ranjang king size. Di ambilnya kotak kaca itu, lalu memangkunya. Memainkan tiap burung bangau kertas yang terlipat rapi, menandakan bahwa origami itu di buat dengan perlahan, bukan sekedar asal lipat.

"Jo-josonghamnida…"

Ahra mendongak dan melihat Yesung berdiri di pintu sambil membungkukkan badannya. "Gwenchana…"

"Sa-saya melihat pintu ini terbuka…"

Senyum Ahra masih betah tersungging. "Mau menemaniku?". Yeoja itu menepuk sisi kanannya, mengizinkan Yesung duduk di situ.

Yesung hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan.

"Origami ini… pasti merindukan pembuatnya…" Ahra menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

"Tapi Tuan Muda telah menyimpan perasaannya di situ…"

"Boleh kutahu siapa yang beruntung mendapatkannya?"

"Choi Siwon."

Ahra mengangkat wajahnya, lalu menatap Yesung. "Mwo?"

"Apa Ahra-Agasshi ingat telah mengantar sekeranjang origami pada kursi taman sebuah gereja? Kursi itu sering di singgahi Choi Siwon ketika selesai berdoa…"

.

.

Perlahan, yang di tinggalkan kembali menata ulang hidupnya.

.

.

Yesung melamar kekasihnya. Setelah menikah, dia berhenti bekerja pada Keluarga Cho, lalu memutuskan untuk membangun sebuah café.

Ahra kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan perusahaan-perusahaan Ayahnya yang berada di Jepang. Ia meninggalkan Seoul setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Choi Siwon.

.

.

.

Kini tampak dua pria sedang menikmati makan siangnya di sebuah café.

"Josonghamnida, karena saya meminta anda meluangkan waktu yang berharga untuk menemui saya." Yesung sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

Pria di hadapannya tersenyum, "Gwenchana, Yesung-sshi. Ah iya, ada keperluan apa anda ingin bertemu saya?"

"Saya ingin menyerahkan sesuatu yang tertinggal di Kediaman Cho."

Kening Siwon mengkerut, "Saya merasa tidak meninggalkan apapun di sana."

Yesung masih tersenyum sendu, sembari menyerahkan sebuah kotak kaca. Mata hitam Siwon membulat melihatnya.

"Milik Cho Kyuhyun yang ia tinggalkan untukmu…"

.

.

.

.

Setelah mengetahui semuanya, Siwon mengunjungi makam Kyuhyun untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dan sepanjang hari, hanya kata "Mianhae" yang lolos dari bibir pria Choi itu.

Sekembalinya dari pemakaman, Siwon langsung menuju ruang kerjanya di apartemen mewah pribadinya. Meletakkan sekotak kaca origami di atas meja kerja dengan hati-hati. Dalam pikirannya terlalu banyak kata "Seandainya…"

Seandainya ia mengetahui semuanya sejak awal…

Seandainya Kyuhyun hadir di hadapannya sebelum ia jatuh cinta pada Ahra…

Seandainya semua hanyalah mimpi…

.

.

.

.

Sebulan berlalu dengan tiap minggu Siwon mengunjungi makam Kyuhyun. Ia juga mulai berkomunikasi kembali dengan Ahra melalui surat-surat yang tiap bulannya mereka kirim hanya sekedar bertanya kabar.

Siwon tersenyum di meja kerjanya ketika pagi ini dia menemukan sebuah amplop cokelat di atas meja kerjanya.

Di dalamnya terdapat berita jika yeoja yang pernah di cintainya telah menikah bersama seorang pria bermarga Kim, putra dari sahabat ayahnya. Juga terdapat foto-foto pernikahan mereka.

Ahra telah kembali menyusun scenario kebahagiaannya. Dan diapun harus melakukan hal yang sama…

.

.

.

.

Hubungan Siwon dan Yesung perlahan melunak. Mereka bersahabat sekarang. Dan di tiap jam makan siang jika café itu tidak terlalu ramai, pasti di sempatkan untuk saling berbincang.

Hari ini Siwon datang sedikit terlambat karena rapat barusan memakan waktu yang cukup lama. Baru saja dia sampai di depan pintu masuk, seseorang menabraknya dan menumpahkan segelas espresso kekemeja putihnya.

"Mi-mianhae…" si penabrak berusaha meminta maaf.

Mata Siwon sedikit memicing, dia mengenal suara ini. Dan ketika namja yang menabraknya mengangkat kepala, matanya seketika membulat.

"Ki…bum…"

.

.

.

.

Sejak insiden yang tidak di sengaja itu membuat Siwon kembali pada masa lalunya. Kim Kibum, mantan kekasihnya semasa tiga tahun di SM High School. Ketika beranjak dewasa dan memiliki impian masing-masing mereka memutuskan untuk berpisah.

Mereka tahu, hubungan jarak jauh hanya akan membuat begitu banyak prasangka. Kibum memilih melanjutkan sekolah model di Itali, sedangkan dia melanjutkan studi sambil menjalankan bisnis Ayahnya di California.

Ia tidak membenci Kibum, begitu juga sebaliknya. Bahkan salah satu ruang di dalam hatinya seolah mengetuk pelan. Ruang yang pernah ia isi dengan orang yang di sayanginya. Siwon menyadari satu hal, bahwa hanya Kibum-lah pemilik kunci ruang hatinya.

.

.

.

Setahun telah berlalu…

Siwon melamar Kibum seminggu yang lalu, dan kini hari pernikahan mereka sedang berlangsung. Siwon mengenakan setelan tuxedo putih, begitu pula dengan Kibum.

Setelah saling mengucap ikrar di altar sebuah gereja, mereka melanjutkan pesta di halaman gereja yang telah di hadiri begitu banyak undangan. Pesta taman yang sederhana sebenarnya, di iringi musik intrumen yang menenangkan.

Ahra hadir bersama seorang pria tampan dengan seorang bayi laki-laki di gendongannya. Senyumnya telah kembali seperti dulu.

"Chukkae, Siwon-ah…" Ucapnya.

Siwon tersenyum lembut, "Gomawo."

"Dia manis…" Ahra melirik Kibum yang tengah menyalami tamu undangan lainnya.

"Gomawo… Ah! Apa itu anakmu?"

"Ye, Kim Kyuwon… usianya memasuki satu tahun."

"Nama yang bagus. Bayi laki-laki yang sangat manis… Boleh kugendong?"

Ahra menyerahkan bayinya yang sedang terlelap kegendongan Siwon dengan hati-hati. Siwon tersenyum mengamati bayi di gendongannya. Matanya tertutup damai. Kulit seputih susu itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

Matahari semakin menggeser. Lelah menyinari siang, ingin kembali keperaduannya. Tamu undangan pun telah pulang satu per satu. Menyisakan para pekerja yang sedang membereskan perlengkapan.

Siwon sedang duduk di salah satu kursi sembari melonggarkan dasinya. Ia terkejut mendapati sebuah origami berwarna baby blue di atas meja. Perlahan membuka lipatan origami itu.

* * *

_- Kau sangat tampan, Siwon Hyung…_

_Hengbokhaejo…_

_Cho Kyuhyun - _

* * *

Siwon mendongakkan kepala, berusaha mencari si pengirim origami. Matanya menangkap sosok seorang pemuda yang sampai sekarang masih di ingatnya.

Sosok itu mengenakan kemeja burgundy dipadukan dengan celana putih polos. Rambut ikal karamelnya masih sama, begitu pula dengan senyum itu…

Pria Choi itu membalas dengan senyum manis dan sedetik kemudian, sosok itu menghilang tersapu angin.

.

.

.

.

"Hei, apa kau tidak merasa dingin?"

Sepasang tangan kekar melingkar di pinggang Kibum. Namja itu tersenyum dan merebahkan punggungnya kedada suaminya. Sungguh hangat dan nyaman.

"Wonnie…"

"Hm?"

"Apa kau tidak merasa rumah ini sangat sepi?"

Siwon tersenyum diatas pundak Kibum. Ia tahu apa yang di maksud istrinya itu. "Wae?"

Kibum menunduk. Ia teringat kembali saat pesta pernikahan mereka, ketika Ahra datang bersama suami dan anaknya. Ia sempat melihat wajah bahagia Siwon ketika menggendong bayi laki-laki Ahra.

Sebagai seorang namja memang sudah tentu tidak memiliki rahim, kecuali 'Namja Beruntung' yang dikaruniai rahim alami oleh Tuhan. Dan Kibum juga tahu, bahwa dia tidak termasuk dalam 'Namja Beruntung' itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengadopsi bayi? Kau tahu, aku selalu kesepian setiap kau berangkat kerja, Siwon-ah…"

Kibum membalikkan tubuhnya, sehingga ia bisa melihat wajah tampan suaminya yang tengah tersenyum manis. Siwon memeluk tubuh didepannya.

"Besok kita akan ketempat Jae Hyung di Busan. Kudengar nenek Jaejoong Hyung mengelola sebuah panti…"

.

.

.

.

Siwon dan Kibum akhirnya sampai di sebuah rumah yang cukup luas. Kibum bisa melihat beberapa anak kecil sedang berkejaran di taman. Wajah mereka benar-benar terlihat menggemaskan di mata Kibum.

Keduanya memasuki bangunan yang terbilang cukup megah itu. Langkah keduanya sama-sama berhenti saat melihat seorang pria cantik dengan perut yang membuncit sedang menggendong anak kecil.

"Siwon-ah, Kibummie?" sapa pria cantik itu, berjalan menghampiri keduanya.

Siwon dan Kibum tersenyum membalas. Mata Kibum lebih betah melirik bayi laki-laki yang mengenakan setelan piyama berwarna kuning. Jaejoong menyadari arah tatapan Kibum pun tersenyum.

"Mau menggendongnya? Aku ingin membuat makanan ringan untuk anak-anak…"

.

.

.

"Kupikir kau sudah lupa dengan kami, Choi…" sebuah suara membuat Siwon menolehkan kepalanya kesamping, melihat seorang pria yang berjalan mendekat.

Jaejoong yang sejak tadi menemani Siwon mengobrol pun berdiri menghampiri suaminya. Dengan sigap kedua tangannya melepas jas hitam yang di kenakan Yunho dan menenteng beberapa dokumen perusahaan suaminya. Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya pada sang istri kemudian melumat lembut bibir penuh itu, membuatnya semakin merekah.

"Ya! Tidak bisakah kalian melakukannya di dalam?! Aish! Bagaimana kalau anak-anak meniru prilaku _pervert_-mu, Yunho Hyung!" bentak Siwon dengan nada teramat kesal.

Kedua suami-istri Jung itu terkekeh melihat Siwon cemberut.

"Berbincanglah, kubuatkan kopi untukmu…" Ucap Jaejoong sebelum berlalu kedapur.

Yunho duduk di kursi di depan Siwon, adik sepupunya. "Ada perlu apa kemari?"

"Bummie ingin mengadopsi anak…"

Mata musang Yunho sedikit melebar, "Mwo? Kupikir Kibum bisa mengandung…"

Siwon tersenyum, lalu menyeruput espresso buatan kakak iparnya. "Tidak semua pasangan seberuntung kalian, Hyung."

Yunho mengangguk. Memaklumi. Dia sendiri awalnya tidak pernah menyangka jika Jaejoong memiliki rahim dan sebentar lagi dia akan di panggil "Appa".

Kibum mulai berdiri dengan bayi berpiyama kuning. Di tuntunnya bayi laki-laki itu untuk berjalan mendekat kemeja Siwon dan Yunho. Setelah sampai di hadapan suaminya, Kibum mengangkat bayi itu kepelukan Siwon.

"Ppa…Ppa…" bayi tampan itu kembali berceloteh.

Siwon dan Yunho melongo sedangkan Kibum dan Jaejoong yang sudah bergabung terkekeh ringan.

"Aigoo~ Kau pintar sekali, Jonghunnie~." Ucap Kibum, gemas mencubit pelan pipi bayi imut itu. "Aku ingin dia Wonnie… Jonghun… Choi Jonghun, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Siwon mendudukkan bayi laki-laki itu di pangkuannya. Tangannya membelai rambut hitam bayi yang baru berusia satu tahun itu. "Jonghun, ne? Nama yang bagus…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Desir angin membuat dedaunan bunga kamboja bergesek ringan. Menciptakan ritme tersendiri di sebuah pemakaman.

Siwon meletakkan sebuket lili putih di atas sebuah nisan yang sudah terdapat beberapa buket bunga mawar putih.

Pasti Tuan dan Nyonya Cho baru saja kemari, pikirnya.

"Annyeong, Siwon-ah…"

Siwon menoleh ketika suara lembut itu menyapa pendengarannya. Ia melihat seorang yeoja cantik berjalan kearahnya sambil menggendong putranya. Ia tersenyum. "Annyeong, Ahra-ya… kau sendiri kemari? Dimana Seungjin?" Tanya Siwon.

"Seungjin sedang mengambil kereta bayi Kyuwon. Saat kesini tiba-tiba saja dia tertidur…" Ahra mengelus pelan punggung yang di dekapnya. "Bagaimana kabarmu dan Kibum?"

"Sebulan yang lalu kami mengadopsi seorang bayi laki-laki… namanya Jonghun…"

"Jinjja? Kalau begitu Kyuwon harus menjadi Hyung yang baik untuk Jonghun nanti…"

Seorang pria mendekat dengan kereta bayi berwarna soft blue. Ahra langsung membaringkan Kyuwon kedalam kereta itu dengan perlahan, takut bayinya bangun dan menangis.

Mereka kembali berbincang seolah masa yang lalu bukan sesuatu yang buruk. Tidak menganggap sunyi pemakaman adalah sesuatu yang mencekam. Justru begitu nyaman untuk menjadi sebuah tempat peristirahatan terakhir manusia.

Mungkin ketika itu mereka masih tertalu 'Hijau' untuk mengetahui takdir Tuhan. Ketika pada akhirnya Tuhan mengirim salah satu malaikatnya untuk menghubungkan mereka berdua. Seorang malaikat bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

Ahra maupun Siwon tidak pernah menyesali keputusan untuk berpisah dulu. Karena mereka tahu, scenario Tuhan jauh lebih indah dari scenario ciptaan manusia jenius manapun…

* * *

~Fin~

* * *

Oke ini Side Story ^^a

mulai dari mana ya saya cerita...

sebenarnya ini Side Story cuma 700an word dan hanya berbentuk omake, tapi krna banyak yg bingung dan takutnya readers semakin bingung, saya rombak jadi 2000an word... hehehehe~ Mianhae~ *senyum inosen bareng Kyu

sebenernya mau di post jadi satu, tapi berhubung kemaren kompi lagi diboikot dongsaeng saya, saya putusin buat kabur kewarnet...

nah, pas di wrnet saya baru sadar klo file Side Story ini kagak masuk Flashdisk T-T karena ditulis di dokumen yang terpisah (kebiasaan saya nulis =_=)

alhasil bermodal nekat kena protes reader, dgn pabbonya saya publish 7 Year of Love...


End file.
